Bisu
by prideofmalfoy
Summary: "Aku dapat melihatmu. Sejernih air lautan, sejelas buku yang terbuka—semudah itu." Slight mentions of character death. An ambiguous drabble. Kindly RnR?


**Bisu**

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan milik saya

* * *

Aku dapat melihatmu.

Sejernih air lautan, sejelas buku yang terbuka—semudah itu. Mungkin kau pikir kau adalah pembohong yang ulung karena tidak ada sedikitpun emosi negatif yang mengucur dikala kau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu itu, tapi aku selalu tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ketika kebiasaanmu untuk mengigiti bibir bawahmu kala kau merasa getir muncul tanpa diketahui sebabnya itu muncul.

Pun aku tahu, kau seringkali terdiam membisu, hilang ditawan oleh pikiran-pikiranmu. Butuh waktu yang lama untukmu keluar dari dunia fantasimu, entah memikirkan tentang apapun atau siapapun, hanya itu, satu hal yang tidak aku tahu. Aku bukan seorang penguntit gila, tapi aku menemukan diriku gemar memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan baru saat ini aku sadari, aku telah jatuh hati kepadamu.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, apakah hal yang membuatku keranjingan dirimu? Aku pun tak tahu, semua terjadi bagaikan kilat di siang yang terik. Tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan kerutan didahimu ketika kau sedang berdiam diri di dalam kelas pada suatu hari di musim panas yang menguji dahaga, menghindari teman-temanmu dan tidak bertingkah konyol selayaknya dirimu biasanya, pertama kalinya aku melihat dirimu yang tertawan oleh pikiran-pikiranmu sendiri—dan aku sadari, pada saat itu, hatiku telah memilih hatimu sebagai tempat berlabuhnya.

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Memalukan. Aku bahkan tak berani memandangmu ketika kau menangkapku sedang melihat ke arahku dan melemparkan senyum tanda formalitas kepadaku, tapi hatiku terus mengulang-ulang kedua kata yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu. Tanpa malu-malu, aku bahkan memimpikan akhir yang bahagia untuk kita berdua.

Cinta ini adalah cinta yang bisu, aku takkan pernah mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Ini adalah rahasia yang akan aku bawa sampai mati, dan pada saat itupun, aku pastikan kau akan terus hidup bahagia tanpa harus merasakan perasaan terkutuk yang telah aku simpan di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam sejak dua tahun lalu. Bagiku, misiku hanyalah untuk selalu, selalu, dan selalu melihatmu bahagia. Memilikimu di dalam kepalaku adalah hal yang lebih dari cukup, karena dikepalaku, kau juga menyukaiku.

Aku _memang_ menyedihkan, dan kau tahu itu. Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku ada pada tahun pertama—tidak ada yang menganggapku _ada_ , faktanya. Aku hanyalah gadis kesepian yang dilupakan oleh semua orang. Jangan mencoba mengelak, karena aku tahu betul. Aku telah mempertimbangkan sekecil apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat aku menjalani kehidupan SMAku.

Namun semuanya berubah dikala kau mulai membiasakan dirimu terhadap eksistensiku yang semu. Aku tak lagi merasa sendiri. Ucapan selamat pagimu—walau kutahu itu hanyalah formalitas semata yang kau lantunkan kepada semua orang—bisa membuat hatiku merasa bahagia sampai ke pengujung hari, (Ibuku bersumpah, siang itu, ia tidak pernah melihatku tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia semenjak kehidupan SMAku yang menyiksa dimulai pada saat aku sampai di rumah.)

Hanya kaulah satu-satunya paradoks favoritku. Suatu hari, kau bisa membuatku terbang tinggi, melambung ke angkasa yang luas, menembus awan-awan yang selembut sutera. Di hari berikutnya, kau membuatku terpaku. Meskipun mungkin, bukan hanya hari itu, namun terus berkelanjutan ke hari-hari yang membuat sesak dadaku.

Pasalnya, teman-temanmu menggaungkan dengan keras tentang hubungan barumu. _Selamat_ , ucapku dalam hatiku, senyuman mengembang diwajahku, namun tidak terpatri dihatiku. Hatiku bagai diserbu oleh angin topan, hancur tak bersisa, dan aku hanya bisa berusaha memunguti serpihan-serpihan kecil darinya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Kala itu, kau melihat ke arahku dengan senyuman tulus, untuk pertama kalinya, aku seolah-olah bisa melihat seluruh emosi terkuras dari mata hijaumu yang begitu menawan. Aku mengangguk kilat, meskipun aku yakin kau tidak sedang meminta persetujuanku tentang hubungan barumu. Itu hidupmu, kau pantas bahagia. Setidaknya, itu yang terus aku ulang-ulang di dalam benakku.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis—itu adalah prinsip hidupku yang takkan pernah kulanggar. Aku tidak akan menangis di depan siapapun dan membuat orang kuatir. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah melihat semua orang di kelas ini tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadaku. Lagipula, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

Nyatanya aku tidak pernah sekuat itu.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau merasa bingung ketika pada hari _itu_ , tiba-tiba aku bangkit dari kursiku pada saat mata pelajaran akan segera berakhir? Kau dan teman-temanmu mungkin akan menganggapku aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan semua air mata yang membebani pelupuk mataku lebih lama. Aku harus segera keluar—keluar, _pergi!_ Pergi dari kenyataan ini.

Mungkin, kali itu adalah kali terakhirnya aku memandangmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa memandang dirimu di kenyataan yang begitu kubenci lagi. Aku tidak membencimu, pun aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Sudah lama kukatakan kepadamu, cinta ini adalah cinta yang bisu. Tak perlu kau mengetahuinya, biarkan aku yang menjaga perasaan ini sampai nafas ini berhenti.

 _Tes._

Tuhan yang begitu baik telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Kala pandanganku memburam, aku bahagia karena hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah senyuman tulusmu.

* * *

"Lima tahun bertahan dalam keadaan koma, hari ini, dengan berat hati saya harus sampaikan, Nona Ino telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya."

* * *

 **TAMAT**

.

.

 **Side Note:**

Diantara kegalauan dan kegabutan saya, terbitlah cerita ini. Entah apakah ini dapat dikualifikasikan sebagai cerita atau pun _drabble_ , saya hanya ingin membagi suatu bentuk dari perasaan saya. Terimakasih sudah membaca XD


End file.
